This invention relates to coin wrapping machines and more particularly, to a wrapping paper storing device in a coin wrapping machine.
A coin wrapping machine wherein a predetermined number of coins of any kind or denomination selected from a number of kinds are stacked and wrapped in a sheet of wrapping paper to form a cylindrical package of the coins is known in the art.
In this coin wrapping machine, generally stated, the thickness of the coins to be wrapped differs with denomination, as a consequence of which stacks of coins each of a predetermined number of coins differ greatly in height, and in the case of stacks of coins of different number of coins, the coin stacks naturally differ in their height even if they are of the same denomination. Accordingly, wrapping paper having a width corresponding to the height of the stacked coins is selected for use in wrapping the coins. Since it is not desirable in terms of operational efficiency to change and use wrapping paper of widths differing in accordance with the denomination or the number of pieces of coins in the stack, there have been proposed various devices in which wrapping paper having different widths are preloaded in the coin wrapping machine, and a particular wrapping paper having a width suited for the coin stack is selected from among the wrapping paper thus preloaded and need.
For example, one conventional storing device for storing a variety of wrapping papers is disclosed (in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 27035/1972), wherein a plurality of support plates directed sideways are projected from one side of a vertically supported rotary plate, and rolls of wrapping paper are arranged in equally spaced relation on shafts at right angles to the radius of the rotary plate so that the wrapping paper may be drawn along the surface of the rotary plate.
The afore-mentioned prior art device would be satisfactory in the case of a few kinds of rolls of wrapping paper to be stored, but if the number of kinds of rolls increases, the support plates which support the rolls of wrapping paper must be moved away from the center of the rotary plate, leading to a disadvantageous increase in the diameter of the rotary plate and therefore resulting in a large coin wrapping machine. Since the wrapping machines as described are often used in limited space such as those in banks, supermarkets, and the like, they are preferably designed as small as possible.